Forgotten
by fallen-angel-scorn
Summary: There are probably so many stories with this title. But it's the truth. I AM forgotten. My name is Andromeda Tonks, and I am the forgotten Black...
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I sincerely doubt that J.K. Rowling would stoop so low as to post on a fanfiction site, ok? So I'm not her!! Y'know, these things get SO OLD!

Forgotten

Prologue

My name is Andromeda Tonks, and I'm the forgotten Black. The rest of the Black children are all known for one thing or another. The eldest of all of us is Bellatrix. She is a faithful servant of the Dark Lord, and she flaunts it. Next was Sirius. He was the first Gryffindor of our house. He also ran away after our 5th year of Hogwarts. Sirius is older than me by exactly three and a half months. After me came Narcissa. Her golden locks made her a goddess, and goddesses marry gods. In Narcissa's case, that god was Lucius Malfoy, the very image of darkness, other than Bella of course, and is currently the most wealthy witch of our time. Last was Regulus, although he was only younger than Narcissa by a month. Regulus was a death eater as well, but was murdered by a fellow death eater when his services were no longer needed. To say the least, I wouldn't doubt it if it had been Lucius or Bellatrix themselves to do the job. Neither had liked my baby cousin very much, not to say that I did either, but still....

As for myself, I'm not even on the family tree, well neither waas Sirius, but... They know me as a bigger blood traitor, all because I fell in love and married a muggle born. Not a high crime, you might think, but to a Black, it was a whole world of treason. This is a journal of the memoirs of my life. All of them. My secret stalker, and anything else imaginable... Be prepared for the good, the bad, and the most ugly.


	2. chapter 1 Cold

Disclaimer; don't own them !

Author's NOTE: I'll be using some poetry in this story. The poetry IS written by me, so if you criticize, please don't be TOO harsh! I'll also use songs!

Forgotten

chapter 1

Cold

_I walk down the cold and lonely street_

_fading in and out_

_but will anyone notice_

_-or even care-_

_whether or not_

_I'm here or I just disappear-_

_Cold,A.L.M_

I couldn't say I was the most miserable of people, but I definitely ranked top 10 at times. My only joy was Hogwarts and my few close friends, the ones I held close to my heart. But even at Hogwarts, I was mercilessly tortured for being a traitor, for being scrawny, weak, or just because they felt like it. My sisters did nothing to stop this, and at some times, Bellatrix even promoted it, if she wasn't doing it herself. Narcissa had always been more of a standoffish person, and watched as her older sister was thrown into walls time and time again, until I could barely stand. They practiced their dark curses they'd learned from their parents on me, and even beat me in the muggle fashion. I could bear it, I got over it, and Madam Pomfrey never really bothered to ask how the injuries had been induced, I'd stopped even speaking to her long ago. Possibly, the one time I'd felt most betrayed, was when Narcissa had turned against me in my sixth year. I still remember the day so clearly...

"Hey Black." drawled an all to familiar voice. I turned around uneasily.

"Yes Malfoy? Do you not have something better to do, like snogging my baby sister or something?" I asked impatiently. I was far too late to even bother going to Divination, but if the prat didn't hurry and say what he wanted to, I'd be late for Charms, my favorite subject.

"Actually Black, your sister is right here." he said smugly, and from behind him0 walked Narcissa. She had that maniac glint in her eyes, and I knew what was coming.

"No, not you too Cissa?" I pleaded. She drew her wand.

"Yes, me too." she said, she threw Lucius a meaningful glance, then turned to me once again. "_Expelliarmus sentrus!" _she yelled. I was hurtled into the castle wall, some yards away. I groaned, I couldn't move well.

"Great. This is just SPIFFING!" I muttered. Just then, the class bell rang, and students began to pour out of classes. "Oh damn." Slowly but surely, I stood up, using the wall for support. Every move I made it hurt worse.

"Andy!" Heard another familiar voice call to me. I turned around, happy to see the one person in my family who actually cared about me. I ground my teeth together so as not to cry out in pain.

"What's wrong Andy?" asked James suddenly staring down at me. I shook my head, and put on my best, I'm-fine-so-drop-it smile, then spoke.

"Nothing at all James! Why would you think that?" I asked. He stared down at me, an eyebrow raised.

"Please. I've known you for six years. I know when something is bugging you." he said seriously. I rolled my eyes at him.

"The usual shit, what do you expect?" I asked him. "Why am I ALWAYS in a bad mood in and between classes?" James shrugged. "And I thought you knew me!" I said with a malicious grin. He glared, then pushed me into a wall, and began to tickle me fiercely. When I'd hit the wall, the pain came flooding back stronger than ever. It was hard to breathe, and James tickling me wasn't helping. "No! James, quit! Seriously, stop!" I pleaded, but he just kept tickling me, sending me into a ft of painful laughter. Remus must have seen the pained expression on my face, because he stepped forward.

"James, cut it out, look, she's in pain!" he said, pulling him away from me. James glanced down at me. I'd collapsed to the floor, my breathing ragged and hard.

"Bloody hell Andy! Are you ok?!" asked Sirius, swooping down. I managed to shake my head, but the throbbing afterwards was so much I could scream. "Where do you want to go?" he asked.

"Poppy!" I managed to choke out. He instantly lifted me up and then we started down the halls towards Pomfrey, as fast as they could possibly walk.

"Why in Merlin's name does this poor girl keep getting injured you lot?" demanded Pomfrey while she tended to me. She didn't bother addressing me.

"It's those filthy Slytherins! They're out to get her!" spat James. The mediwitch shook her head.

"You can't blame the Slytherin house for everything Mr. Potter. Now off with you lot, you may come see your friend later!" she sad, and pushed them out.

Back in Gryffindor Common Room

"I'm going to kill that bloody bastard, Malfoy." said Sirius angrily, throwing himself into an armchair.

"How do you know it was him?" asked Peter in adoration. Sirius glared at him.

"One because it's always Malfoy doing things to land her in the Hospital Wing, and two, he's the only one who knows dark magic like that. I know what spells my cousins know and don't know. They practice them on their house elves over Summer, and yet they aren't expelled for underage wizardry. One of these days, that bastard is going to get Andy bad, and we aren't going to be there to rescue her!" said Sirius in exasperation. The other three nodded gravely.

"Have any of you seen Andy lately?" asked a sweet voice. Lily Evans, my best friend. (In case you're wondering how I know these things snce I was in the hospital wing, I'm quite gifted with a pensieve, and I looked at their memories, then returned them.)

Sirius glared at her. "She'd where she always is." he said dangerously. Lily gasped, and ran out of the common room.

Back in the Hospital Wing

"Merlin Poppy! Leave me alone!" I finally shouted at her. The woman hadn't left me alone for well over an hour, and her constant din was bugging me endlessly. In a huff, she stormded off, muttering incoherently. Suddenly Lily ran in, gasping for air. "Lils!" I said happily.

"Oh, thank god, from the way Srius was going on, it sounded like you-" started Lily.

"Was impaled with a sharp stick? Had a concussion from a bludger to the noggin?" I asked. Lily sighed.

"More like you got thrown a long way back into a wall and nearly died from not breathing." she said.

"And WHY is it that you don't take Divination? Saltine would adore you!" I said dryly. Lily's eyes went wide as saucers.

"You mean that's what DID happen?" she stammered.

"If I'm lyin' I'm dyin'!" I said, sitting up. Lily rolled her eyes at me.

"Fine then you're a liar, since you DID almost die! HA!" she said a wide grin on her face. I stood up shakily.

"See you around Poppy!" I called back to her. The woman looked like she wanted to flip me off. I giggled and the two of us set off for the common room.

Later that night

I couldn't sleep. Again. I decided a refreshing stroll in the night air might cheer me a bit, so I grabbed my cloak, put a concealing charm on myself, and snuck into the night.

Once I was down by the lake, I sat with my legs crossed, staring into the lake, watching the giant squid's tentacles se above the surface every now and then. I suddenly felt something brush against the back of my neck.

Alarmed, I jumped up, wand at the ready, and found my least favorite person there.

A few months back, I'd been recieving love letters from a secret admirer. I'd shown them to Lily and she thought they were cute. That is, until we found out just WHO my secret admirer was exactly.


	3. chapter 2 Dinner Chatting

Disclaimer: don't own them Rowling does though!

Forgotten

chapter 2

Dinner Chat

Last time: _Once I was down by the lake, I sat with my legs crossed, staring into the lake, watching the giant squid's tentacles rise above the surface every now and then. I suddenly felt something brush against the back of my neck. _

_Alarmed, I jumped up, wand at the ready, and found my least favorite person there. _

_A few months back, I'd been receiving love letters from a secret admirer. I'd shown them to Lily and she thought they were cute. That is, until we found out just WHO my secret admirer was exactly. _

It turned out my secret admirer had been the slime ball himself, Severus Snape, and the sick part was, it wasn't a joke, he'd meant the letters, every word, and hadn't hesitated to tell me so. I really wasn't in the mood for him to be bugging me, and I had a strong urge to take out my pent up anger on him.

"Hello Andromeda. Looking lovely as ever." he said. Ithink he meant it to be said in a sweet voice. To me, he sounded like he was about to be sick. One of the things he'd always said in those letters was how beautiful I was. I used to swear to myself that whoever it was, they were completely bonkers, because I was nowhere near PRETTY let alone beautiful. My looks follow the Black family unicode. I have long, straight, black hair which reaches a bit past my shoulders and sky blue eyes. At 16, I wasn't exactly attractive, at least that was what I always told myself. Most all the girls my age had, well, filled out, and my figure was less than desirable compared to other girls...

"Sod off Snape, I'm not in the mood for your little games." I said sourly, hugging my knees to my chest. He stepped closer to me, and he raised my chin. I remember quirking an eyebrow, to see what the prat would try and do. But I never expected him to lean towards me, leaning in for a kiss. Startled I jumped up, causing Snape to fall into the snow face first. I quickly bent down and patted him on the shoulder.

"Sorry Snape, you just aren't my type." I said, then fled from the courtyard. Ten minutes later, I was safely back into my bed, listening to the soft snores of my roommates.

* * *

The next day brought the Christmas holiday. My sisters and my parents were going on a ski trip in the Alps. My mother and father had not even bothered inviting me. Regulus was going with them as well. Sirius and Remus were going to Remus's home for the holiday. Peter, the little minion of my cousin and his friends, was going back to his home as well. The only sixth year Gryffindors left were myself, Lily, James, and Frank Longbottom. I felt bad for the guy, since his girlfriend, Alice Winters (I dunno Neville's mum's maiden name!) had gone to Dijon for Christmas. Unfortunately for myself however, Snape had decided to stay for the holidays as well.

That evening at supper time, Lily said she needed to go to the library to research for some of the holiday homework we'd been given. Normally, I'd have gone with her, but I hadn't really spoken to James in quite a while, and decided now was my chance. Frank went with Lily to the library.

James and I sat down randomly at the table. There was next to nobody there, as usual on the Christmas holiday. Snape passed us by on his way to the Slytherin table and winked at me. I shuddered, remembering the previous night. James, who saw the wink, got the wrong idea, and an angry look replaced his serene composition.

"What did Snivellus do to you?!" demanded James. I'd forgotten he didn't know about the letters, or the secret admirer thing.

"He didn't do anything. He's just a psychopath who has an incessant knack for bugging people." I said, shrugging. James looked at me skeptically, but I assume he accepted it.

"Whatever you say Andy, but if he DOES do anything...It's curtains!" James ran a finger along his throat for effect. I giggled at him.

"Hm. Hey James what did you get me for Christmas?" I asked sweetly. James and I had been friends as long as he and Sirius had, however we didn't flaunt it, since my cousin and his best friend were notorious players, until our seventh year, when James mellowed out, so then it was only Sirius who was the one night stand man.

James smiled at me. "Actually... I'll give it to you now, how's that?" I grinned and nodded. Usually, I was more mature than that, however, at Christmas time.... Well, I wasn't, and we'll drop that right there. James produced a bag from under the table. I grinned at him, and slowly took out the paper. By doing it slowly, it builds the anticipation, making the gift seem even better or even worse than it usually was.

In all honesty, I'd expected him to be a git and buy my lingerie like he had the previous year, which earned him a smacking around. If there was anything that people were wary for, even the Slytherins, it was the temper of one of the Black sisters. Regulus and Sirius also had quite a bit of attitude, but my sisters and I tended to break bones barehanded in fits of rage. Although, Bella did that even when she wasn't angry. When I lifted the last bit of paper, I pulled out a large glass bottle, with a sky blue ribbon around it, the color of my eyes.

"You got me some more fire-whisky !!!! YAY JAMES!" I said the last part rather loudly, the previous part not so loud, since we weren't supposed to have alcohol on the grounds. Not like that had ever stopped us before. All we really had to do was go down to the kitchens and ask the house elves to fetch us some, but sneaking out and buying it from Hogsmeade put more thrill into it, and made the liquor taste all the better. I would have hugged him, but the two of us decided that we would not hug unless it was absolutely necessary, or by some paranormal twist of fate, we ended up dating, which wouldn't happen even if we DID fancy each other, because Sirius would have James's head served to him on a silver platter, then deep fried in canola oil and served to the giant squid in retribution to all of the little squids in his family that had to die for the calamari of the world. The sad thing is, I meant every word I just stated. Sirius was that protective of me, he'd hurt his own best friend. James glanced at my slyly.

"So Andy, what did you get me?!" he asked. I smiled and produced a box from my school bag. James grabbed the box and tore it open eagerly. James not only acted like a little child on Christmas, he acted like that all year long. Inside the box was another, slightly smaller box. And inside that one was another box, then another, then another, then another, then another. All in all there were seven boxes. Inside the seventh box was a miniature Quidditch field. It had small goal hoops, two small bludgers, and a snitch zooming around. There were also little players on the broomsticks, passing the quaffle about. One team wore red robes, the other team had white ones. James observed the gift with interest, a grin plastered on his face.

"You say what team you'll be playing in an upcoming match, with your wand on one of the white playersand the white robes become the opposing team's colors. It shows you wiping the pitch with them basically. It's a nifty motivation piece I saw in Quality Quidditch Supplies over the Summer holiday." I explained. James stared kind of blankly at me, then bent down and pecked me on the cheek.

Needless to say I was shocked, but I wasn't speechless.

"MERLIN! Save it for Evans!" I exclaimed, grabbing my cheek. James just grinned at me.

"Please, I bet you loved it. Care for another one?" he teased. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"You. Wish." I said slowly. Then, James began his attack.

"Oh yeah, I've been meaning to ask you. Are you and Snape... Like, together or something?" he asked. I stared at him, my eyes going from slits to wide as saucers.

"Yeah right! My god, that's disgusting!" I exclaimed.

"You say that, but is it what you mean?" he asked, waggling his eyebrows. I could have punched him. Very hard.

"You know James, I'm going to get you back. I'm going to make you pay for what you've done." I said slowly, thinking of the best way to mortify him. I got it. "I'm going to kiss you in front of Lily." I said smugly. James's eyes went wde with fear at first, but then a malicious look replaced it.

"So you're gonna kiss me in front of Evans, huh? Wow, I knew you wanted me and all, but you're going to prove it to Evans? You've got guts babe! So...how about a little preview?" he asked, wiggling his eyebrows. (Man he does that a lot)

I smirked at him. "A preview, huh?" I asked. He nodded, the grin not fading. Instead, he grabbed my hips. I think, he thought I was going to back down. HE should have thought twice. Unfortunately, I'm shorter than he is by quite a bt, so he had to stoop down. I stood on the tips of my toes, something I'd acquired knowledge of after dance lessons when I was younger with my mother, and kissed him lightly on his lips. I don't think he was expecting that though, considering the surprised look on his face.

"Wow Andy, I may have to get you into a broom closet or something." he said smirking. So much for scaring him, I thought to myself. I raised an eyebrow at him then.

"Broom closet, huh?" I asked.

"Well, I dunno. Sirius would kill me if he saw me snogging his baby cousin." said James, mulling it over. I smiled. James knew Sirius well enough, and had probably been warned repeatedly of it.

"You know James, I'm only three and a half months younger then Sirius." I said, a placid tone to my voice. James glanced at me, a look of slight disappointment on his face.

"Damn you for being Sirius's cousin." he said. I was surprised at his words.

"And why is that?" I asked. I was curious to know. Did the boy I'd known for nearly half of my life have... a crush? I glanced up into his face, that evil glint was back in his eye, and that grin was on his face.

"Because I'd have done you a long time ago if you weren't." he said smugly, flashing me a meaningful glance, almost like the one Narcissa had sent towards Lucius. Needless to say, I was shocked.

"Ok, so what you're saying is, that if I were not Andromeda Black, but Andromeda... something else, you'd have 'done me' in an empty classroom or something of that nature?" I asked, a bitter sarcasm in my voice.

"Something along those lines, yeah." he said. I've never before wanted to deck James as much as I did right then.

"And WHAT exactly makes you think I'd give you something so precious?" I asked. I was almost afraid to know the answer.

"Because you know that you couldn't resist me." he said, smiling charmingly. Normally, I would have submitted after that, but what he said had made me angry. I wasn't about to give James something so important because he was in need of a shag. I don't think so!

"James, your ego is a bit too inflated. I wouldn't climb into bed with you if you were the last wizard on Earth!" I exclaimed.

"Oh, so you'd join Snape in bed before me?" he asked, pretending to be hurt.

"Damn you." I muttered, pulling a stray lock of my raven hair behind my ear. "In all honesty, probably not, no, definitely not, but you're STILL not getting me between your sheets." I said. By then, we had finished our dinner.

Realizing defeat, James shrugged.

"So, shall we head back to the common room then?" asked James sweetly. I looked at him, trying to find any hint of lecherous intentions in his voice. I don't recall seeing any.

"I'll be along in a minute, ok?" I said. James nodded curtly, then turned back around right before he left.

"Hey ANDY!" he called. I turned.

"YES?!" I called back. He jogged back up to me.

"Remember, there are empty classrooms and broom closets all over the school. He then patted me on the head and was off. I brushed off my hair, thinking he'd put something in it, but he hadn't. Carefully, I collected my books, and set off for the common room, wary of stray doors.

On the fifth floor was where it happened. I'd missed the door to a broom closet, and the door swung open, a person dragging me inside.


	4. chapter 3 Ugly

Disclaimer: This is your afternoon Tele-caster saying that fallen-angel-scorn does NOT own anything Harry Potter, except for some merchandise!

Author's Note: My first song in the fic!

Forgotten

chapter 3

Ugly

Last time:_"Remember, there are empty classrooms and broom closets all over the school. He then patted me on the head and was off. I brushed off my hair, thinking he'd put something in it, but he hadn't. Carefully, I collected my books, and set off for the common room, wary of stray doors. _

_On the fifth floor was where it happened. I'd missed the door to a broom closet,_

_and the door swung open, a person dragging me inside._

_Are you ugly?  
A liar like me?  
A user, a lost soul?  
Someone you don't know  
Money it's no cure  
A Sickness so pure  
Are you like me?  
Are you ugly?  
_

Alarmed, I pulled out my wand with my left hand, my right hand shooting out to hit whomever had dragged me inside. A large hand caught my flying fist before it could get them.

"Ssh!" he whispered. I knew that voice. Angrily, I stepped on his foot.

"You bloody bastard!" I exclaimed. It was dark in the closet, so I couldn't see the reaction on his face. If I could, it would probably have been one of shock.

"Andy? What the hell is the matter? I DID warn you." he said, his voice mischievous. I rolled my eyes, though I knew he couldn't see them. I pushed past him and angrily marched out of the closet. I think I might've looked dangerous, because as I marched through the castle towards the common room, people turned and took the long way around, just to avoid me.

James was coming after me, I knew he was, but I was determined to ignore him. He ran up beside me.

_  
We are dirt, we are alone  
You know we are far from sober!  
We are fake, we are afraid  
You know it's far from over  
We are dirt we are alone  
You know we are far from sober!  
Look closer, are you like me?  
Are you ugly?_

"Andy, what's wrong. What about what you said?" he asked. I whipped around.

"What about what I said, James? I said I wouldn't give anything like that to you! Merlin, I'm not a bloody toy! I don't want to be used, then thrown out! I'm not like that! Go get one of your usual sluts for somethinglike that, but leave me out of it!" I exclaimed. He looked hurt, he looked extremely hurt, but all I could think of then, was 'Good riddance.'

_Turn a blind eye  
Why do I deny?  
Medicate me  
So I die Happy  
A strain of cancer  
Chokes the answers  
Are you like me?  
A liar like me?_

James had always been one of my closest friends, but right then... no. I could barely look at him. So instead, I turned and ran. I ran from James, I ran from my life, I ran from everything, blinded.

I hadn't meant what I said to him. Although, he did use girls as if they were toys, but I wasn't going to be the one to get him to stop that and I knew it. James loved Lily, and he thought by making her jealous, he could obtain her. I knew that, since that was why he'd begun dating other girls in the first place. But I absolutely refused to assist in making my best friend jealous so James could get what he wanted. Little did I know, after I'd ran away...

_We are dirt, we are alone  
You know we are far from sober!  
We are fake, we are afraid  
You know it's far from over  
We are dirt we are alone  
You know we are far from sober!  
Look closer, are you like me?  
Are you ugly?  
_

(Switching to James) James kicked the floor of the castle and ran a hand through his hair.

"Bugger." he muttered. He knew what Andy thought of him. He knew what Andy thought of Sirius too. She'd always been more of the brutally honest type. Unfortunately for him though, he'd fallen in love. Not with Andy, but with her best friend, Lily Evans.

Andy... He didn't really know how he felt about Andy. He knew she was beautiful, gorgeous even, though she'd never admit it to herself, and she was brilliant in both school work and pranking. Sirius however, didn't approve of her doing anything. He always claimed she was too young for this, too mature for that. James honestly wanted her to be around them more. It was like having two of Sirius.

In past years, he'd noticed Andy grow up in more ways then one. With this whole Lord Voldemort thing, she had to be strong, to save her own life. Just like Sirius's parents, Andy's parents, and her sisters as well, were all for the purification of the wizarding world. Sirius had finally had enough of it, and had run away to his house. James's parents had accepted Sirius immediately, but Sirius hardly realized what he'd done when he'd run away. He left the only person who cared about him, who he cared about, in the clutches of those people. And that was Andy.

_I don't care, you don't care  
I'm bitter, you're angry.  
You don't care, I don't care  
You love you, just like me  
I blame you, you blame me  
I'm bitter, you're angry.  
You don't care, I don't careYou love you, like me  
_

James had a feeling that Andy was abused. Every year, when they boarded the Hogwarts Express, she always wore long sleeves and jeans, no matter what the temperature, and she never changed into her robes with Lily around. Not with anyone around. Once, last year, after Sirius had run away, which had been in the summer, James had slapped Andy's arm, and the expression on her face made them stop instantly. She looked like she was fighting back tears. This past year though, when James had pet her on the back, she'd flinched only slightly, but the pain never left her eyes, and that was when it had occurred to James. He'd shot her a look, one of understanding, but she'd shot back a look, don't-tell-anyone-please, and he hadn't.

He wanted to go get her, to envelop her in a hug, tell her it was ok. However, James knew she'd turn away, hate him more, maybe even hex him, so he let her go, staring aimlessly down the hallway.Then it occurred to him.

He loved her.

James wasn't sure what kind of love it was though. He doubted a lustful one, since the kiss had meant nothing to him, as he was almost sure it was, and it wasn't in a brotherly way either. But it certainly wasn't the way he loved Lily. It confused him, yet made her more alluring than ever, knowing he couldn't have her, not even for that short while.

_We are dirt, we are alone  
You know we are far from sober!  
We are fake, we are afraid  
You know it's far from over  
We are dirt we are alone  
You know we are far from sober!  
Look closer, are you like me?  
Are you ugly?_

(Switching back to Andy/my perspective) I ran out of the castle, and ended up in the place that had always brought me such peace. The lake. It calmed me seeing the merpeople rise occasionally, or see the squid's tentacles rise lazily above the water, then come hurtling back down, causing small waves to lap onto the shore.

I wasn't sure of myself anymore, which was something that I'd prided myself in for a long time. Life itself was confusing me, irritating me, hurting me.

James knew about my life at home, knew how my parents abused me, but I'd made him vow not to tell anyone, and he hadn't. But he himself confused me. There's a muggle saying I'd heard once, from a boy in my class I knew as Ted Tonks, he'd said once, that_ "_The boy pulling the girl's braids was the one whom he fancied" I didn't understand him back then, what he said, but as I thought about, staring at the lake, I thought I got it. James constantly teased me, so I thought that he fancied me.

_Are you Ugly? _

_Are you Ugly?_

_Are you Ugly?_

Little did I know that he actually did, but not only that, he loved me. If I'd been told that back then, I'd have probably laughed, because the only person who truly loved me back then was Sirius. And only Sirius, so I'd thought.

Later that night, I dragged myself back to my dormitory. I fell onto the bed, and did not rise again until the following morning, where I was met with an even bigger surprise.


	5. chapter 4 Darkness Abounds

Disclaimer: yatta, yattah, yattah, this is a waste of space, since you KNOW Im not J.K Rowling, and don't own Harry Potter.

Author's Note: Anything not involving Andy from now on, she doesn't know about.

Forgotten

chapter 4

Darkness Abounds

_Bleak darkness abounds_

_the grey is cold_

_and I've become numb_

_to the outside world_

_living constantly within_

_-_

_Darkness Abounds, A.M._

Last time: _Later that night, I dragged myself back to my dormitory. I fell onto the bed, and did not rise again until the following morning, where I was met with an even bigger surprise._

There was a note tied onto the bed post of my bed. I didn't know who it was from at first, since there was no name on the envelope, but I assumed it was from Lily, because I hadn't seen her yesterday. Usually, we spoke at least once every day, and yesterday we hadn't.

I opened the envelope, and a piece of parchment fell out, it read

**Andy,**

**I'm sorry for what happened last night. You know how I am sometimes, and last night was one of those times. I'd like it if you met me in the Astronomy Tower tonight at 6:00. Don't bring Lily, because she probably won't care! I'm sorry again, Andy, please forgive me! Love ya' kid!**

**.:James:.**

I stared at the note in shock. Did he write 'I love you'? It didn't seem possible to me, but I decided that I would meet him in the Astronomy Tower, just to see what he'd done for my forgiveness. He once threw me a party, when we were in our third year, because he called me a fatty. I laughed, remembering the day.

Since it was holiday, I didn't have any classes, and I spent the day drawing, something I think I do very well, if might say so myself! Lily and I chatted for a bit, until that night. At 5:30, I told Lily I had to go, and she didn't question me, just nodded, and pulled out her latest book. It was some scarily enormous book, I believe it was, Hogwarts: A History, but I can't quite remember.

When I arrived just outside the tower, James told me to close my eyes. He blindfolded me, something I didn't appreciate very much, and I told him so. He just laughed and told me to follow him. I did, and when we were finally in the tower, he told me not to take off the blindfold because the surprise wasn't ready yet. Finally, he said...

"Ok, Andy, take off your blindfold and see your surprise."

I did, and I almost screamed in happiness. There stood Sirius and Remus, grinning evilly at me.

"Merlin! I thought you two went to Remus's house for the holidays!" I said excitedly.

"We, did, but it turns out Remus's parents here didn't really want us around if you catch my drift, so we came back!" said Sirius.

To this day, I haven't the slightest idea as to HOW they came back, since the train only makes two trips, but I never cared to ask, since I've never cared to know.

After the initial shock wore off, the four of us headed back to the common room, but not before I asked...

"Is the little minion back as well?" I really didn't like Peter back then, and apparently, my feelings were correct. James grinned at me.

"So you don't like Peter, huh?" he asked. I shook my head.

"Who would?" I asked, causing my friends to go into a fit of laughter.

Once we returned to the common room, the four of us sat and talked some more, something we did often.

"So. What did you guys do while we were gone?" asked Sirius. He didn't sound suspicious, but his voice had that teasing tone to it. I kept my mouth sealed shut.

"Oh, nothing, just hung out and stuff. You know." said James. Sirius nodded, then turned to me.

"So that's all you guys did?" he asked, staring at me pointedly. I kept back a blush, then nodded.

"Oh, ok. So, what did you two really do? James hasn't been this quiet since... I don't know when." said Sirius, he folded his arms. I shrugged, surprising myself.

"We didn't do anything. It's the Winter holiday, Sirius, there's absolutely nothing to do!" I said. I couldn't believe that I was lying to my own cousin. I knew I was blushing by then, I couldn't lie. I'd never been good at it. Not at all.

"James, what did you do to her?" asked Sirius. His voice was now on an edge. I looked over at Remus, who was pointedly ignoring us, having buried his nose in a book. I rolled my eyes at him.

James didn't answer Sirius, instead, he looked to me for help, and Sirius's watchful gaze followed his friend's eyes.

"James, if you don't tell me, Andy will, and you know she'll tell me everything. You might as well fess' up!" He sounded pretty angry. James shrugged, giving me one last glance, which seemed to say 'sorry', he told Sirius, but not in as many words as what had happened.

"Ok, listen. This is what happened. We were at dinner, exchanged gifts, shared a short, meaningless kiss, and then THAT WAS IT." said James, emphasizing the last three words. I glanced at Sirius, hoping his reaction wouldn't be horrific. I didn't get my wish.

"YOU WHAT!" yelled Sirius. His face was bright red, and he jumped up, drawing his wand. "I'll kill you!" My eyes went wide with fear. James was frozen to the spot.

"Sirius, don't you dare." I said hesitantly. He shot me a glare.

"He kissed you Andy. That's not right." he said angrily. I glowered at him.

"Well how do you know I didn't kiss him!" I demanded. He looked at me, then shook his head.

"Because you're not like that!" he shot back. I glared at him.

"Then you don't know me very well." I said angrily. I stood up.

"I'm sorry James." I said angrily, then shoved my way past Sirius and stormed out of the common room. Sirius glared at James again.

"Now look what you've done!" he shouted. James stared at him in disbelief.

"What I've done! What I'VE done! You don't even trust her to be her own person! You don't even think she could make the decision on who she fancies or not! How have I upset her then! Care to enlighten me!" asked James angrily. Sirius gawked at him. He didn't know that his friend was capable of being so violent.

I walked angrily down the halls, not particularly caring where I was going until someone grabbed my shoulder and spun me around.

Filch. Crud.

"What are you dong in the halls after hours?" asked Filch. I hadn't realized what time it was, but I was still in such a state that I didn't really care.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm walking!" I said angrily. He glared at me.

"Why I ought to...!" muttered Flich. "To your Head of House's office we go." He grabbed me by the arm, and despite my struggling, I was pulled down the corridor towards McGongall's office.

"I'm going to kill you if we don't find her James." hissed Sirius from under the cloak.

"Merlin! It was only a little kiss, not like we were snogging or anything!" he muttered. Sirius punched him.

"Doesn't matter. I-wait, I think she's here." whispered Sirius.

"McGongall's office? Bloody hell..." whispered James.

"Ms. Black. Would you care to tell me why you were out of bed at such a late hour?" asked the professor. I shrugged.

"It's only 9:00. I wasn't tired." I said simply. My temper was still one to reckon with, and my head of house knew it all to well.

"You know very well that isn't a legitimate excuse Ms. Black! I'll have to give you a detention." said McGongall. I shrugged.

"Whatever. No big deal." I said. My mentor stared at me in shock.

"Twenty points from Gryffindor for insubordination!" shrieked the Transfiguration professor.

"Yay." I muttered twirling my finger in the air.

"And a week of detention!" she yelled.

"Fun, fun, fun." I said, I knew I was pushing it, but quite frankly, I wanted to hex something very badly, and she was pushing my last nerve.

"A MONTH of detentions, Ms. Black, now good night!" yelled the professor, and in a huff, I rose up and walked stiffly out of her office. I didn't notice two figures follow me back to the common room. They split up there, and one followed me up to my dorms. I was just going to change into my night things when I heard a sharp whisper.

"Stop!" It said in alarm.

"Sirius?" I asked hesitantly. I sat down on my bed and he sat down next to me, then took off the invisibility cloak.

"Yeah. That's me. I need to talk to you." he said. I nodded. I was still a little angry with him.

"Ok, first off. A month of detention! Merlin, **I** don't even get that bad." he said, a small smile on his face. I scowled at him.

"What's your point? _You've_ never been accused of being too young for something, or not had someone listen to you, and blame their best friend for it, have you?" I asked angrily. Sirius looked hurt.

"Well, no but-" he started.

"You've also never been made fun of for being small. Or for being the weakest of your siblings? How about being hexed into walls every other day? No, I don't believe you have." I said coldly. He grabbed my shoulders.

"Andy, listen to me. I want to ask you what happened, but I can't if you're being like this!" he said in exasperation. I took a deep breathe.

"Fine. Here's what really happened. We were having dinner, he kissed me on the cheek, then I kissed him a bit later, ok?" I said. Sirius scowled.

"So he DID kiss you then." he said, slamming his fist into his hand.

"Yeah, on the cheek." I said, angrily, I tried to touch his shoulder, but he swatted me away. He hit me on the arm, right where my father had hit me over the Summer. It still hurt slightly, but I showed no sign of it. "Look, just drop it alright? There's nothing going on between us, and there won't be, ok? I don't want to destroy your friendship over this." I said lightly. Sirius shrugged.

"Fine, but only because you're asking me." he said. Then he gave me a short hug and left.

The next morning, Sirius and James were on speaking terms again, and pretended as if it had never happened. The four of us walked to breakfast. I'd tried waking Lily up, but she wouldn't budge.

We went into the Great Hall and began to eat breakfast when the owl post arrived. A regal looking owl swooped down and dropped a letter into Remus's lap.

The next moments seemed to happen in slow motion. The day was Christmas Eve, and it was supposed to be a happy day. Remus opened the letter, and the owl flew away, leaving us to our own devices. He read the letter, then things slowed down even more. He seemed to be frozen where he sat, unable to move, to breathe...

"Remus, pal, you alright?" I asked hesitantly. His eyes filled with tears, then he flung the parchment at me, and ran out of the Hall. Worriedly, I read the letter over.

Dear Mr. Lupin,

It is our sad duty to inform you that your parents, Bryon Lupin and Margaret Lupin, have been annihilated by He Who Must Not Be Named. We send our condolences to you and your grieving party, and hope that you may find residence with someone willing to take you in. In our efforts to vanquish You Know Who, certain people have been sacrificed, and unfortunately, your parents are among them. Again, we send our condolences, and wish you the best.

Sincerely,

Jemima Umbridge

Jemima Umbridge

Undersecretary of The Minister of Magic

"Oh Merlin." I whispered. I handed the letter over to Sirius and James, then ran off to find Remus.

Author's Note: I'm sorry everyone! I know, very sad, I almost cried writing this, and the unemotional Ministry of Magic doesn't help much either. I decided our dear Umbridge should write the letter, since she 'loves' people like Remus SO much! Sorry everyone! I'm SO sorry!


	6. chapter 5 Pain

Disclaimer: I don't own them people!

Forgotten

chapter 5

Pain

_  
_Last time: _The next morning, Sirius and James were on speaking terms again, and pretended as if it had never happened. The four of us walked to breakfast. I'd tried waking Lily up, but she wouldn't budge._

_We went into the Great Hall and began to eat breakfast when the owl post arrived. A regal looking owl swooped down and dropped a letter into Remus's lap. _

_The next moments seemed to happen in slow motion. The day was Christmas Eve, and it was supposed to be a happy day. Remus opened the letter, and the owl flew away, leaving us to our own devices. He read the letter, then things slowed down even more. He seemed to be frozen where he sat, unable to move, to breathe..._

"_Remus, pal, you alright?" I asked hesitantly. His eyes filled with tears, then he flung the parchment at me, and ran out of the Hall. Worriedly, I read the letter over._

_Dear Mr. Lupin,_

_It is our sad duty to inform you that your parents, Bryon Lupin and Margaret Lupin, have been annihilated by He Who Must Not Be Named. We send our condolences to you and your grieving party, and hope that you may find residence with someone willing to take you in. In our efforts to vanquish You Know Who, certain people have been sacrificed, and unfortunately, your parents are among them. Again, we send our condolences, and wish you the best._

_Sincerely,_

_Jemima Umbridge_

_Jemima Umbridge_

_Undersecretary of The Minister of Magic_

"_Oh Merlin." I whispered. I handed the letter over to Sirius and James, then ran off to find Remus._

I found Remus hidden in a corner on the other side of the castle. His knees were drawn up to his chest, and his face was buried in his hands.

"Oh Merlin Remus, I'm so sorry." I whispered dropping to my knees. I went up to him, and tried to hug him, but he lashed out at me. I drew back just a little, then grabbed him and pulled him into a hug. "I'm sorry Remus, you have no idea." I whispered. He didn't speak, but suddenly, he latched onto me, and began to sob into my jumper. I hadn't worn a robe that day. Suddenly, he spoke, his voice hoarse.

"It's not fair. We left them, and they died. He killed them, and I wasn't there to save them." he croaked. I felt something warm trickle down my face, and I knew I was crying too. I'd met Remus's parents, and they'd been exceedingly nice to me, despite who I was. I felt so bad for Remus, though I knew there was nothing I could do. Just then, Sirius and James came running up, a look of pure shock written into their faces.

"Moony man, we're so sorry." whispered James. Sirius nodded.

"I wouldn't know what it was like Moony, but Gods, I'm sorry man." he said. I looked up at the two of them, they were crying silently as well. Remus lifted his head, shortly, just to nod at them, then continued to sob.

_I don't feel the way I've ever felt.  
I know.  
I'm gonna smile and not get worried.  
I try but it shows._

Anyone can make what I have built.  
And better now  
Anyone can find the same white pills.  
It takes my pain away.  


We sat there, the four of us, in a shadowy corner of the castle, and we mourned. We mourned for Remus's parents, and I held him as he cried. I could tell he was angry, upset at the world, when he'd finally quit crying. I knew he wanted to hex something, curse something, I could see it in his eyes.

_  
It's a lie. A kiss with opened eyes.  
And she's not breathing back.Anything but bother me.  
(It takes my pain away)  
Nevermind these are horrid times.  
Oh oh oh  
I can't let it bother me.  
_

I sought out my courage, then whispered.

"Remus." I asked him softly. He looked at me. I could see that angry glint in his eyes.

"Yeah?" he asked sharply. I bit my lip.

"Hex me." I whispered. The three boys gawked at me, but they did nothing. "Remus, I told you to hex me."I said. He shook his head.

"I can't do that Andy! You haven't done anything!" he exclaimed. I shook my head.

"Yes, I know, but I'd rather you just hex me and get it over with, before you really hurt someone. I know you Rem, all three of us do, and I know you'll keep it all bottled inside until you break, and then you're going to hurt someone, really bad. So PLEASE, for your own sake, and mine, just hex me and be done with it!" I pleaded. Sirius interjected.

"Andy? Are you sure you want to do this?" asked Sirius. I glared at him.

"More sure than I've been about anything else in my entire life." I whispered. I looked at Remus. He was biting his lip, I suppose he was thinking.

"Alright, but please forgive me for this. I should never have agreed to this, but please, forgive me. I know you're right, and if I do keep this inside... Don't want to think about it." he said quietly. I nodded, then stood up. I went and leaned against a wall.

"Ok, here's the deal boys. If Remus really hurts me badly, which he's bound to, don't freak out, don't bring me to Pomfrey, understand? Bring me to my dormitory, put me in my bed and we'll be done with it, understand? Also, you can't get mad at Remus, no matter how bad the curse is. Are we clear?" I asked. The three of them nodded. "Ok then Remus, do your worst." I said with a smile.

_  
I never thought I'd walk away from you.  
I did.  
But it's a false sense of accomplishment.  
Everytime time I quit_

Anyone can see my every flaw.  
It isn't hard.  
Anyone can say they're above this all.  
It takes my pain away.

Remus walked forward, his hands shaking. He drew out his wand, and he whispered.

"Merlin, forgive for what I'm doing." The he fired a silent curse at me. It was blue, a shocking blue, and when it hit, it stung, badly. Then it began to burn, and I felt myself begin to let in to the dark.

"Good shot." I said, then collapsed.

_  
It's a lie. A kiss with opened eyes.  
And she's not breathing back.  
Anything but bother me.  
(It takes my pain away)  
Never mind these are horrid times.  
Oh oh oh  
I can't let it bother me._

Remus looked down at Andy, his hands shaking.

"Oh Merlin... What've I done!" he whispered, falling to his knees once again.

"Rem, it's ok. She told us not to be angry, and we aren't, ok? So let's just get her to her bed!" Said Sirius, reaching down to scoop up Andy.

"NO! It isn't ok! We're NOT bringing her to her dormitory, she's going to Pomfrey, and that's that!" said Remus angrily. Sirius stared at his friend in disbelief.

"Do you honestly want to deal with Andy's wrath when she wakes up? Are you off your rocker!" asked Sirius. Remus glared at him.

"Sirius, I swear if we don't take her to the Hospital Wing, I'll knock you back to Grimmauld Place." hissed Remus. James stared between the two of them.

"But Remus, why are you so keen on bringing her to the Hospital Wing?" asked James. Remus bit his lip.

_  
I can't let it bother me._

_  
It takes my pain away.  
It's a lie. A kiss with opened eyes.  
And she's not breathing back.  
Anything but bother me.  
(It takes my pain away)  
Nevermind these are horrid times.  
Oh oh oh_

"BECAUSE," said Remus, his voice quaking, "I hit her with something bad, something really bad. I hit her with _dormio aeternus." _Sirius looked shocked.

"But Remus, why would you hit her with that? Do you WANT her to die?" he asked. James suddenly realized something.

"The time limit is going down!" he warned. They nodded, and ran down the halls, Andy in tow as usual.

_  
I can't let it bother me._

_It takes my pain_

_Takes my pain_

_It takes my pain away_

Author's Note: What is it with me and these freakin' cliffhangers, huh? I guess it's just fun! No reviews yet... so please, take the two seconds and review my story, it would be nice to know that someone is reading it! Oh yeah, I wonder... what IS dormio aeternus? Find out next time!


	7. chapter 6 Theodore

Disclaimer: Don't own any of them!

Author's Note: The title of this chapter is actually NOT the song title! The song title is Vermillion, by Slipknot!

Forgotten

chapter 6

Theodore

Last time:**_ Remus looked down at Andy, his hands shaking._**

"_**Oh Merlin... What've I done!" he whispered, falling to his knees once again.**_

"_**Rem, it's ok. She told us not to be angry, and we aren't, ok? So let's just get her to her bed!" Said Sirius, reaching down the scoop up Andy.**_

"_**NO! It isn't ok! We're NOT bringing her to her dormitory, she's going to Pomfrey, and that's that!" said Remus angrily. Sirius stared at his friend in disbelief.**_

"_**Do you honestly want to deal with Andy's wrath when she wakes up? Are you off your rocker!" asked Sirius. Remus glared at him.**_

"_**Sirius, I swear if we don't take her to the Hospital Wing, I'll knock you back to Grimmauld Place." hissed Remus. James stared between the two of them.**_

"_**But Remus, why are you so keen on bringing her to the Hospital Wing?" asked James. Remus bit his lip.**_

_**  
I can't let it bother me.**_

_**  
It takes my pain away.  
It's a lie. A kiss with opened eyes.  
And she's not breathing back.  
Anything but bother me.(It takes my pain away)  
Nevermind these are horrid times.  
Oh oh oh**_

"_**BECAUSE," said Remus, his voice quaking, "I hit her with something bad, something really bad. I hit her with dormio aeternus." Sirius looked shocked.**_

"_**But Remus, why would you hit her with that? Do you WANT her to die?" he asked. James suddenly realized something.**_

"_**The time limit is going down!" he warned. They nodded, and ran down the halls, Andy in tow as usual. **_

_**  
I can't let it bother me.**_

_**It takes my pain**_

_**Takes my pain**_

_**It takes my pain away**_

_She seems dressed in all the rings  
Of past fatalaties  
So fragile yet so devious  
She continues to see it  
Climatic hands that press  
Her temples and my chest  
Enter the night that she came home  
Forever_

Oh (She's the only one that makes me sad)  


"Madam Pomfrey!" yelled Remus, slamming open the door.

"Good Heavens child! What is it!" shrieked the mediwitch. Remus shook his head, and gestured towards Andy, while Sirius held her. "AGH! Again! What was she hit with THIS time?" she asked impatiently.

"Um... dormio aeturnus..." said James quietly. Pomfrey shrieked.

"_The eternal sleep! _" she yelled. James miserably nodded his head. "What are you waiting for!" she yelled. Sirius quickly laid her down upon a bed, then stepped back. Madam Pomfrey looked at them incredulously.

"Well, which of you is going to do it?" she asked impatiently. The three boys looked confused. "OH dear lord, don't you lot pay attention at all? Who will administer the kiss? James I'd imagine." she said. James looked even more taken aback.

"But I can't kiss Andy!" he said in exasperation.

"You've already done it before." muttered Sirius. Pomfrey looked angry.

"Well then do you know of anyone who fancies her?" she asked. They were reluctant to say such things about their friend. "Well, would you LIKE to have your cousin asleep forever. I'd imagine that her parents wouldn't be happy with you. "

Siris, who didn't acknowledge the abuse Andy received, but knew of their hatred for her, shrugged.

"Well, Snape does, but I'd rather Andy sleep forever, than him kiss her, she'd kill me!" said Sirius.

"Ted Tonks." said Remus quietly.

"What was that?" asked the nurse.

"Ted Tonks. He's fancied her for ages." said Remus again. Sirius looked outraged.

"Excuse me! And he never SAID anything! I'm her bloody cousin! They need MY permission before they date her, everyone knows that! And besides, how did YOU know and I didn't!" fumed Sirius. It was true, before Andy was courted by anyone, they had to pass it by Sirius first or risk being hexed, except Snape, because he was hexed ANYWAYS.

"It's not like they're dating! Besides, he told me a while ago, and I told him I'd keep it a secret. Why did you think they're Arithmancy partners? I was supposed to be her partner. I let him trade with me." explained Remus.

"Well, is the young man in the castle as of late?" the woman asked impatiently. Remus nodded.

"He's a Ravenclaw. I'll go get him." he said, and swiftly walked out of the Hospital Wing. Sirius turned to James.

'The nerve of Tonks." he grumbled, "You believe that guy? FANCYING my baby cousin without asking me. They could be snogging in the courtyards while we're at Quidditch!" he said angrily. James almost laughed, but coughed to stop himself.

"Sirius, Andy is on the team too. Remember? When I was made captain last year and Will left, Andy tried out and got the chaser post. Don't you remember, or are you being daft?" joked James.

"Of course I remember! I helped her train!" said Sirius proudly. James looked at him skeptically.

"And that's why you're a beater, right?" asked James. Sirius shrugged.

"So are you doubting my ability as a chaser?" asked Sirius, in a mock hurt voice.

"No, I'm just saying you're a better beater. Andy learned on her OWN accord. I doubt that her mum and dad would allow you of all people to teach her Quidditch. YOU are an apparent blood traitor, and besides, despite being the insufferable bitches they are, Narcissa and Bellatrix are made to be china dolls. Evil china dolls, but untouchable all the same. Andy was meant to be like that, and as you very well know, she is a porcelain doll, untouchable, but certainly not evil. You know well as the next guy that she is the most sought after girl in our year other than the fair Lily Evans.Do you honestly think most guys actually ask your permission before perusing her? You'd be surprised how many guys are after her when you aren't around, like in Arithmancy. It'd floor you, honestly. You have to realize. Andy is grown up, and she doesn't need -or want- your extra care Sirius. Though I doubt she'd have the heart to tell you. She'll prolly throttle me as soon as she wakes up man. Seriously though, don't kill Tonks, because I can see in your eyes you want to." James said. He suddenly looked shocked with himself.

"Wow, that was really... insightful and deep Prongs man. Is Saltine starting to get to you?" asked Sirius, a goofy grin on his face, but James could see that look in Sirius's eyes.

"Don't avoid what I've said Sirius." warned James. Sirius thrust his hands into his pockets.

"I'm trying not to, I honestly am. But it's so hard to just let her go and be herself, and not try and protect her. I can't help but feel like I'm not doing anything for her at her home, I don't doubt that she's being tortured there as well, and by much stronger curses. I'd never own up to telling her I know though, she'd be embarrassed. And yes, the bitches ARE like that, I grew up with them. And as much as I hate to admit it, they weren't always so awful. Narcissa, I can't say so much about, because by the time she really developed a personality, I'd left for Hogwarts. Bella and I, we used to get along, but once we hit Hogwarts, she fell into the midst and ways of the Slytherin, and became an even bigger bitch than she'd been when we were young." said Sirius. " And I know Andy is sought after. It's just so hard to admit that she's growing up and will find love because she hasn't broken hearts and been in another person's bed every other night. She'll be happy, and I want so desperately to see that happen, I know that I shouldn't baby her, and try to keep her away. I feel like such a prat, and yet I can't help myself."

_  
She is everything and more  
The solemn hypnotic  
My Dahlia, you're bathed in possession  
She is home to me  
_

Remus ran nervously down the halls to the library, where he knew Tonks would be. He arrived after only a few moments.

_Thank you Merlin for wolf like traits_. He thought to himself. He instantly spotted Ted sitting in the back of the library. It was often hard to miss him. He was the keeper for the Ravenclaw, and was built as such. He was also quite tall. Not sickeningly so, but still, a good six feet and four inches all the same. Quite a difference from Andy's five feet and one inch. He had spiky brown hair, and chocolate colored eyes that made many a girl fawn over him, though not as much as his two best friends. When Ted had approached Remus, about Andy in fact, he hadn't been sure of exactly WHAT to do...

_I get neverous, perversed when I see her to worse  
But the stress is astounding  
It's now or never she's coming home  
Forever  
Oh (She's the only one that makes me sad) _

Flashback

"Remus! Hey, Remus! Wait up!" yelled Ted, running down the hallway after him. Remus turned and waited for the tall boy to catch up. Once he did, the two began to walk back down the corridor. Remus broke the silence.

"So, what's up Ted?" he asked. He looked up slightly to Ted, who was now blushing.

"Well, you're friendly with Andy Black, right?" he asked hesitantly. Remus felt slightly uncomfortable then.

_Oh dear, this is about Andy. _He thought. "Well, yeah, we're friends. But if you're interested in her, I'm not the man to see, you'll have to go to Sirius about that." said Remus. He REALLY didn't want to be involved in the hunt for Andy's affections. Ted shook his head though.

"No. I'm not interested in asking her to Hogsmeade, though I do fancy her. Sirius'd reject me way to fast. Even though he says he doesn't mind, I don't think he'd want her dating a muggle born." sighed Ted. Remus looked at him incredulously.

"I doubt it Ted. If you were a Slytherin though, you wouldn't even make it into the running. And besides, ANDY has the ultimate decision, Sirius doesn't rule her y'know." commented Remus. Ted now looked at his companion unbelievingly.

"So are you saying I should keep this to myself. Ask her out WITHOUT Sirius's permission?" he asked. Remus nodded. "Thanks Remus! I ow ya' one!" he said, then rushed away.

end flashback

_  
Hard to say what caught my attention  
Vixen crazy, Aphid Attraction   
Carve my name in my face, to recognize  
Such a pheromone cult to terrorize  
_

"Ted?" asked Remus quickly. He didn't want to take too long, for fear the limit might expire. Ted looked up from the parchment he'd been scribbling on.

"Hey, what's up Remus?" he asked.

"Listen, and listen quick, OK? Andy is in big trouble, and she needs your help, so, come on!" said Remus. Ted nodded, stuffing his parchment into his bag, and the two of them rushed out of the library, much to the disdain of Madam Pince.

_  
I won't let this build up inside of me  
I won't let this build up inside of me  
I won't let this build up inside of me  
I won't let this build up inside of me_

(Yeah!)  


The two boys made it back to the Hospital Wing in record time. It seemed that they had just interrupted the end of an important conversation, but at the moment, they didn't mind.

"What happened to her?" demanded Ted, looking at her worriedly. Sirius glanced at him reproachfully.

"Dormio Aeturnus, that's what." said Sirius grumpily. He knew that Ted meant well, but he couldn't help resenting that Ted hadn't asked his permission before hand. At this news, Ted's breathe caught in his throat.

"Well, what can I do?" he asked urgently. Staring down at the girl he'd fancied since their third year.

_  
I'm a slave, and I am a master  
No restraints and, unchecked collectors  
I exist throught my name, to self ablige  
She is something in me, the darkness finds  
_

flashback

Ted sat at the Ravenclaw table, waiting patiently for the other students to flock in. He'd been in a separate carriage, and had arrived before everyone else. Suddenly, the doors of the Great Hall swung open, and students began to flock inside. From where he sat, he could see everyone that entered the hall, and that was when he'd seen her.

Andy Black had come sauntering in, her friends at her sides. A namely few being Sirius Black, her cousin, and James Potter, his best friend. They were the two most sought after boys of their year, though at third year, it wasn't as extreme as romances were for the upperclassman. For the first time, Ted had taken a REAL look at the middle Black sister. Because the Ravenclaws were seated next to the Slytherins, he saw her sisters every day. Bellatrix, the eldest, was as much of a tramp as she was brilliant. Narcissa was the youngest of the sisters, and was absolutely gorgeous. She had blond locks, the only Black to posses them other than Cassiope Black, the girls' mother. Narcissa was also the object of Lucius Malfoy's affection, a boy who was in Bellatrix's year.

Andy, however, was a completely different story. Where Bellatrix had unruly black hair, Andy's was shiny and straight, though when she was on her broom, her hair whipped about her like it had a mind of its own, even when she tied it up. Unlike Narcissa and Bellatrix's grey eyes, Andy's were blue, like Sirius's. And where Narcissa was willowy and curvaceous, in an almost slutty way, Andy had a simple elegance about her, that made people turn heads and gawk.

Ted remembered leaning to his friend and whispering.

"She's beautiful, isn't she?" he whispered. Ted's friend stared at him.

"Black, you mean? Of course she is, but you know well as anyone you can't touch her. Sirius would have your head." he'd replied. Sighing, Ted nodded, fully aware as to what would happen to him if he attempted to ask her on a date.

end flashback

_I won't let this build up inside of me  
I won't let this build up inside of me  
I won't let this build up inside of me  
I won't let this build up inside of me  
_

Madam Pomfrey came out of her office.

"You'd be Ted Tonks then? Well, you have to kiss her." she told him. Ted hadn't been prepared for that, and he was shocked.

"I hope you realize Tonks, I'm going to be murdering you as soon as she is awakened." growled Sirius. Ted nodded, a serious look on his face. ( –- haha, pun)

In a calm manner, Ted walked beside Andy. He took a deep breathe and bit his lip. Then, slowly, but carefully, he bent down and lightly kissed Andy on the lips. Nothing happened.

"You need to KISS her Tonks! Merlin!" muttered Pomfrey. Blushing Ted nodded. Once more, he gained his composition, then bent down again, and planted a firm kiss on Andy's lips.

He was in heaven from the first mili-second, and then, he pulled away, and a sharp gasp of breathe was heard from Andy. A jovial look replaced the worried and angry one on Sirius's face, as well as James's. Remus merely looked relieved at seeing his friend back, he still felt extremely guilty for what he'd done.

Sirius was so happy, in fact, that he completely forgot throttling Ted, and hugged him instead.

"Thanks. Maybe I won't kill you after all." he said. Andy sat up and looked around.

_  
I won't let this build up inside of me  
I won't let this build up inside of me  
I won't let this build up inside of me  
I won't let this build up inside of me  
_

(A.N/ Ok, back to first person)

I looked around, and I saw Sirius, James, Remus and Ted Tonks, my Arithmancy partner. I was a little confused. I couldn't remember the spell Remus had cast, but afterwards, I thought I woke up in a different castle, in a bedroom that definitely wasn't mine. A man walked in, wearing the garb of a prince. The prince was Ted. He came over and kissed me, then, there was light. When I opened my eyes, I saw Ted again, along with the others.

"Oh man, what happened?" I asked, my head pounding. Sirius grinned.

"Weeeeeeell. You got hit with this nasty spell, dormio aeturnus, y'know, the eternal sleep, then our good buddy Tonks here, was noble enough to break the spell." he explained. I knew the cure for the eternal sleep spell quite well. I almost choked, then looked to Ted, who was becoming increasingly redder.

I'd fancied Ted, just a little, for a while, and having him kiss me was, well, exhilarating. I lifted my hand to my lips, they tingled.

_Lucky you._ I thought. _Your first kiss happened when you were asleep!_ I felt sort of foolish. "Um, thank you Ted." I said awkwardly. He just grinned.

"S'no problem Andy, y'know I love ya'!" he said, then ran from the Hospital Wing as Sirius ran after him screaming.

"TONKS! I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS YOU BASTARD!" he yelled. Luckily, Ted was faster than Sirius was on the ground. If they were in the air... well, Ted still would've been faster. Thank you MERLIN that Blacks are slow on foot. And that Sirius didn't purchase that new Cleansweep...

_  
SHE ISN'T REAL!  
I CAN'T MAKE HER REAL!  
SHE ISN'T REAL!  
I CAN'T MAKE HER REAL!  
_

I thought about what Ted had said to me._ "S'no problem Andy, y'know I love ya'!" _Dear lord, I did NOT know that! I mean, I KNEW Ted liked his jokes and all, and was always joking with me about getting married and such, even though we'd never even been on a date... Well, that was just Ted, he was the silent prankster.

_  
(She isn't real, I can't make her real)  
(She isn't real, I can't make her real) _

That night, I sat in the common room with Lily, something I'd not done in a VERY long time. I had just finished explaining what had happened to me to her.

"You're not joking Andy? Ted actually told you he _loves_ you! That's great! What did you say back?" she asked eagerly. I shrugged.

"Nothing, Sirius ran after him screaming about murder, or some sort of thing." I explained. Speaking of my cousin, he and the other two marauders currently at Hogwarts sat right next to us, and were animatedly discussing something. James turned to face us.

"Oy Andy! Ask Evans if she'll go out with me, will ya?" he called. Lily glared.

"Get it through your thick skull Potter! I don't date bullying toe rags, especially pompous ones such as yourself!" she yelled. Then, with a smile turned back to me. "ANYways, are you going to tell him you love him too?" she asked, she had a maniacal glint in her eyes that I'd only seen in James before. I couldn't wait until James deflated his ego enough and they FINALLY decided to go out. They were perfect for each other, and everyone knew it but them. After I'd turned a bright shade of crimson, Lily had dropped the subject, and we'd gone on to speaking of Quidditch.

This was my little secret I kept for Lily. She pretends to hate Quidditch, but she is a fanatic supporter of the Wimbourne WaspsI think she just likes them because they massacre the Arrows. She loves the game, but heavens above, the girl cannot and will not fly. She HATES it. Even in the muggle contraptions called airplanes, which are frightfully large, she is still afraid. Not something I ever completely understood, but whatever.

After another hour of our usual talk, it was one in the morning, and we dragged ourselves up the steps to our dormitory, and fell into our beds, completely unaware of what would come tomorrow. For us all.


	8. chapter 7 Blindsided

Disclaimer: I don't own them!

Forgotten

chapter 7

Blind sided

The next morning, I pulled myself out of bed as usual, and prepared myself for the day. I wasn't sure who would end up hurt today. Someone had been suffering every day. I cautiously dressed, then went to the common room, where I found Lily waiting for me.

"What took ya so long?" she asked. I shrugged.

"Do you honestly want to go and see who's lost family or friends today?" I asked. Lily sighed.

"Of course not, but do you honestly think we can avoid it by simply skipping meals?" she asked. I knew she was right. Sighing, I gestured towards the doors, and we made our way to see the fates of our classmates.

As Lily and I approached the hall, we heard shouts and yells of 'FIGHT!' Startled, the two of us ran around the bend to see who it was. What I saw made my heart stop practically. Sirius was beating Ted mercilessly. Before Lily could stop me, I ran forward, through the crowd and into the fight head on. As Sirius went to punch Ted again, I slapped him. He stopped in mid-punch, to see who had interfered. When he saw me, a look of shock registered on his face. A sour look on my face, I put my hands on my hips.

"Well?" I asked.

"Well what?" he replied.

"You know VERY well. Why are you attacking him? What's he done to you, or is Snape just not around?" I asked coldly. A sad look passed his face briefly, but it was replaced by one of anger.

"So that's what you think of me? A bully? A prat!" he demanded. I glared at him.

"If the bloody shoe fits!" I yelled. I looked over at Ted. "C'mon Ted, let's leave the arse to himself." I said angrily, then helped him to his feet, and Ted, Lily, and I walked into the Great Hall, leaving a dumbstruck audience behind. I waved apologetically to Lily, then, rather than sit at my usual spot at Gryffindor table, which is right next to my cousin, I went over to the Ravenclaw table and sat at the end. A few of them glared at me, but my expression kept anyone from saying anything. I pulled food onto my plate, then began to eat at an alarming rate. Ted pulled it away from me.

"You'll make yourself sick." he said. I shrugged.

"I don't much care anymore." I said.

"Bollocks Andy. You know you care, that's exactly WHY you want to make yourself sick! What's wrong with you!" he demanded. I glared down at my plate.

"Thanks for being yet another person who thinks they know who I am and what I do." I stated angrily, then stood from the table, walked calmly out of the hall, then did what I do best. I ran.

As I ran, emotion fled through me, and I began to do what I don't do. Not ever, at least, not when I can help it, which is usually. I began to cry. And I cried, and cried, running from everyone and everything yet again, blinded by my tears.

I knew where to go if I REALLY wanted to get away from everyone, and that was an empty classroom. I ran into the closest one I could find, not realizing that two dark eyes had followed me through the castle. I crumpled on the floor of the classroom, crying, not noticing the room get darker. I only looked up when I heard the door to the room slam. Surprised, I looked up, and saw Snape, sneering at me triumphantly. Before I could say anything, he muttered a few spells under his breathe so I couldn't hear them.

"That should keep anyone from bothering us. So. How's about that kiss now?" he asked in a sickly sweet voice. I was too startled to say anything. He started to walk towards me, and I shuffled backwards, until I hit the teacher's desk and could go no further back. I reached for my wand but he had his already.

"Silencio." he said calmly. Now I couldn't speak either. This was just TERRIFIC. As Snape came closer and closer to me, all I could think of was how I must have hurt Ted. And as he lowered his head towards mine, I heard his voice, slightly.

"I'm only pretending to hear his voice." I thought sadly. But then I heard it again.

"ANDY! Open up! PLEASE!" he yelled. He was soon followed by another voice. The distinct voice that only my cousin could carry.

"ADNROMEDA BLACK, UNLOCK THIS DOOR NOW!" he yelled. I glanced up quickly, and saw Snape still leaning in. Suddenly feeling much more confident, I kneed my attacker in the groin. I glanced around the room anxiously, looking for an escape route. The only one I saw was the window. I'd probably break a bone or two, but it was better than staying in there with the gasping Snape. I kicked through the blinds and the glass and jumped to the icy waters below, just praying no grindylows were waiting for me at the bottom...


End file.
